Age is just a number
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Random one-shot fun. Apollo invites Ema to a motorbiking tournament, she invites Lana. When Lana invites Apollo for coffee the day after the party and he faints. What happens?


Ema was a little surprised when she received two tickets to watch a motorbike tournament from Apollo. He said he'd given one to Trucy, Klavier, Mr Wright and one to Wright's girlfriend Maya. It left her to invite the only person she knew would go.

"You finally get to meet my attorney friend." That clicked it for Lana, the person Ema picked.

"Finally!" Lana declared.

The following morning, Ema pulled up outside the Wright household to pick them up. She was shocked that Apollo had already gone.

"Who has he gone with?"  
"No idea Ema."

"Hm…Mr Wright? My, my time has been…cruel to you." Lana chuckled. "I _did _tell you that you would only last three years when I saw the flaking paint on your attorney's badge."

"H-hey Lana!" Phoenix whined.

"We should be…" A noise split the silence. "Hm…a text from Apollo…I'm already there…"  
"Wow, he must have been up early."

-x-x-

Apollo _did _say he was going to be at the race, but he was in fact _in _the race.  
"Yo, A. Think we stand a chance today?" One of his teammates asked.  
"Sure why not." Apollo continued to change the wheels of his bike. "Say, you haven't seen the boss around have you?"  
"He's hanging out in the V.I.P lounge with Brandon." Apollo's teammate, Vin replied. Vin and Brandon were both British bikers, good too. "Want me to fetch him?"  
"Na, not important." Apollo shrugged.

This race was the final race for the semi-professional tournament Apollo was in. It was 'semi-professional' because while he didn't get paid, he had a sponsor which paid for his bike to be maintained and fuelled and for his gear. It was a good deal for him. He wasn't sure how everyone was going to react when they discovered what he was doing.

There were ten teams consisting of three people each competing. Apollo was in his best position to start. First.

-x-x-

"I'm sorry ma'am you're actually in the wrong queue. These are for the V.I.P lounge. You have to go back to the museum and I'm sure someone will direct you…"  
"The V.I.P. lounge! Oh, Nick! You didn't tell me your friend was rich."  
"How did you work that out?" Phoenix wondered.

"She's right. We checked on the net. These things are one hundred bucks a piece." Ema stated, pulling her trademark pink glasses down to her eyes. "They're genuine too."

-x-x-

They'd watched the first two races with no sign of Apollo. Lana was getting more anxious to meet him every second.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Semi-professional 'monster summer' motorbike tournament!" The announcer began. "You've seen the 125s and the 250s now it's time for the main event!" She smiled. "Let's introduce the teams! Take a look at your screens please!"

"Where is he?" Ema was getting angry by the ninth team. As the small video clips of the team and each player ended the team members roared past on powerful bikes.  
"The tenth and final team is the Yamaha based 'A-team' of this competition!" The television clip started. "Ladies and Gentleman! First of all show your appreciation to Vinny Heart!" A man zoomed past on a blue bike, geared up with similar looking blue leathers. "Next up is Brandon Jackson!" The black and gold bike rushed past, the rider waving to some of the crowds. The same man signalled up to the V.I.P lounge before zooming off. "Then finally! All turn your attention to the road to welcome our reigning champion! The youngest of the racers! The leader of the team and currently in the lead! The one, the only Apollo Lewis Justice!"  
"What!?" Everyone screeched in union.

The cheers were much different as the man on the red bike rode past. Clearly, followers of the competition were very eager to cheer him on. As he got to the straight stretch in front of where Ema and the others were looking he lifted the front well from the ground, performing a wheelie like many of the other bikers. Vin and Brandon both slowed up and extended one hand, as Apollo rode past hit high fived both of them.

They watched in awe as their usually shy and nervous friend zoomed along the track, he was in second place until the first place man crashed at a corner. As the twenty fifth and final lap came around Apollo whizzed over the finishing line, it was a good few seconds before the next biker, who was Vin anyway, crossed. The cheers were unbelievable as the young winner celebrated before heading down into the pits.

He had ten seconds to get his bike parked and get out onto the stands to accept his prize. He practically dumped the machine and ran back out.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The announcer began to announce the third place winner as Apollo unclipped his helmet and unzipped his leathers slightly.  
"Well done man." Vin whispered to Apollo.

"Same to you." Apollo smiled, wiping his forehead on his palm.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please put your hands together for the reigning champion for the last six years! Apollo!" Apollo took the bottle of champagne and trophy. He lowered the trophy to the floor and shook the bottle. As it popped and the liquid flowed out he and Vin began to pour it on each other before drinking it.

"Hey guys. Did you enjoy the race?" Apollo appeared dressed in regular jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why didn't tell us you were racing!?" They all growled.

"Well…it ruins the fun." Apollo chuckled.

The after party loosened everybody up and forget about the fact Apollo lied. Apollo had gotten a lift back to his apartment along with his bike to enjoy the party more. He'd splashed out on every kind of booze physically possible for if he won. He let his friends in and enjoyed the atmosphere.

"Soo…Nick. Can we-?" Maya wasn't used to alcohol, that was obvious. She whispered something in his ear and it ended with a giggle. Phoenix went bright red.

"M-Maya! Trucy's here!" Her hand roamed down his chest to his legs.

"Ooh but Nick!!" Maya whined.

"Um…I think I'll go talk to Mr Gavin…" Trucy retreated.

"Hey Apollo!" Ema called in an alcohol laced voice. "Get over here!" Apollo finished his conversation with Klavier and made his way to the couch where Ema and her sister were sat.

"Hey Em." Apollo sat in the chair opposite the sisters.

"Polos." Ema giggled - that was here personal nickname for him.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Ema giggled at his question.

"Uh-huh… oh by the way. I don't believe you've met my sister." He looked at the taller woman sat opposite him.

She had longer brown hair than her sister, at the back half of it was tied into a ponytail while the rest was left to flow freely. Around her neck hung a long red scarf which looked as if it was long enough to touch the floor if she stood. She seemed a little more outgoing with her outfits than Ema. Ema wore a plain t-shirt with blue skinny leg jeans whereas her sister wore a low cut top with very tight fitting black jeans.

"You must be Apollo." Lana smiled, Apollo glanced down at the glass in her hand. It was orange juice, probably plain.

"Pleased to meet you…um…"

"Lana." She looked as if she was about to giggle.

"Yo! Brandon don't you dare!" Apollo caught Brandon and his girlfriend making their way to Apollo's bedroom.

"Ah no…" Apollo smiled before rushing up to get them away.

"So…hot or what?" Ema giggled.

"Um-hm." Lana smiled warmly at her younger sibling.

"Klavier! Why is Maya acting weird with daddy?" Trucy asked sweetly. Klavier glanced over to the drunken spirit medium.

"Ah Fraulien…I think she's…playing a game with Herr Wright." Klavier lied.

"Hey." Vin looked between Klavier and Trucy. "Gavin, isn't she a bit young for you?"

"Very funny." Klavier still managed a smile. "You came in second today ja?"

"Just kidding man."

Apollo went back to the two sisters.

"Sorry…" Apollo said shyly.

"It's alright." Lana replied.

"Say Apollo. Is that man, the one with the tan skin and really dark hair single?"  
"Who Vinny? Yeah. Why? You interested in him?" Apollo asked curiously.

"…Maybe…" She blushed.

"Well I can take you over and introduce you…" Apollo smiled slyly.

"Well, while my sister flirts with your team mate I think I'll be off." Lana smiled placing her half empty glass on the table. "Nice party Apollo."  
"Um…do you want me to call a cab? It's kinda late…" Apollo suggested.

"I appreciate the concern but I'll be fine. Besides it's not late at all." He looked at the clock. It was only nine.

-x-x-

Vin seemed to appreciate the company of the sexy Ema although he couldn't help but notice Klavier glaring at him over his shoulder.  
"Miss Skye. I think you should be heading home." He smiled, supporting her weight as she fell forward.  
"…Why?…" Ema slurred.

"Apollo. Wanna take her back?"

"Yeah alright. Don't think her sister's gonna be too happy about this…" Apollo offered himself for Ema to lean on. "Mr Wright! Can you keep an eye on the house?"  
"Sure Apollo."

He knew Ema didn't live too far away and she did mention living with her sister before.

"My shishter thinks you're hot you know…" She slurred, Apollo assumed 'shishter' meant sister.

"Now why would she think that?" Apollo smiled.

"She does! I do too!…sorta…" Ema quietened down again. Apollo smirked and shook his head as he reached her apartment door. He banged against it while trying to support Ema.

"Hm…" Lana was changed now. She wore a light pink pair of pyjamas which complimented every curve of her body. Her hair was trailing down her back freely now. "…Mr Justice?…" She had a black mug in her hand filled with milky hot chocolate. "Don't you know a girl doesn't like to be disturbed this late?"

"Sorry Lana but um…I think this is yours." Apollo tugged Ema's shoulder so she didn't fall down.

"Oh sis!" Lana smiled and rushed to help support her. "Um…can you help me put her in bed?"  
"Sure." Apollo helped to guide her through the doors and into her room. "I guess I should just…"  
"Stay for a while and have a nice non-alcoholic drink…" She suggested.

"So…how did my sister get on with your friend?" Lana asked, lifting the hot mug to her lips.  
"He seems just as interested in her." Apollo replied honestly. He couldn't help but stare at her tanned skin where her shirt lifted up.  
"I feel kind of…underdressed…to be talking to you like this." She smiled, realising Apollo was staring. "So please…don't stare."  
"S-sorry…" Apollo blushed.

"It's quite alright." She lowered her mug on to the cane coffee table. Apollo realised the top few buttons of her pyjama top were undone. "Before you go back to your party…" She grabbed a tube of pink lipstick from the table and gripped his arm tight. He felt as she wrote something on his arm. "Call me when you've sobered up alright." She winked. Apollo finished up his drink and wished her and Ema a goodnight.

-x-x-

He made sure not to take his jacket off when he returned home, in case Klavier thought it was Ema's phone number on his arm. When the party ended, he retired to his bedroom and Vin to the spare room. The whole of the night he was plagued with the image of Lana when she had answered her door._Ugh…maybe if she'd just undone that bottom button on her top…damn that'd be hot. Justice! Stop! She's probably a lot older than you!_

It was ten before he even woke in the morning. He took note of the lipstick, which hadn't faded on his arm and wrote above it 'must call'. Vin had seen it.

"What's the number for?"  
"A client." Apollo lied. "Oh here. I think she'd like the call." Apollo wrote Ema's cellphone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Vin.  
"Cool. Thanks for letting me stay. You know what my sister's like when I go home drunk."

"Her boyfriend still not liking you much?"  
"Now she's pregnant he's trying to throw me out and convert my room into a nursery." He sighed. Vin's head was pounding, every stretch of his muscle was aching as well.  
"Whoa. Well you're free to stay here if it gets to that." Apollo offered.

"Cool. Anyway, a mug of coffee and I'll be off. Thanks for letting me stay."  
"No problem." Apollo proffered Vin to Brandon, Vin was very independent while Brandon was a push over who let his girlfriend control him. Brandon lived in England but his sponsor paid for him to travel to America for the tournament.

Once Vin had gone, Apollo dialled the number Lana had given him.

"Hello?"  
"Um…hey! This is Lana Skye right?"  
"Ah Justice." She chuckled. "So you did what I asked?"  
"Yeah." Apollo smiled.

"Well now you're sober…I'd like to get to know you a little."  
"Um…sure." Apollo seemed happy to Lana.

"Go to the Moon River café, I'll meet you there in…20 minutes?"  
"Sure." The line went dead.

-x-x-

Apollo unclipped his helmet as he parked the bike outside of the small café. He loved the place, the atmosphere, the soothing music, the food and drink and now, one hot Skye sister. She was already there, waiting for him at the entrance when he arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." Apollo smiled before heading inside…

"Well why don't you?" Lana asked inquisitively as he spoke about an offer to do professional biking.

"Biking's fun for me, I don't want or need to make money from it." Apollo took a sip of the caramel coffee in front of him.

"You're a good kid." Lana commented.

"Your outfit…are you a prosecutor? A high ranking one?"  
"Chief prosecutor of this district." Apollo whitened.

"Did Klavier put you up to this?"  
"I hate him." Lana stated, her eyes wondering down to Apollo's hand on the table. "I came here on my own free will Apollo, I assure you."

His name sounded good when it passed her lips. She seemed much more professional now, a look which ruined her beauty a little. Her hair was still free flowing but she wore a heavy jacket with a series of medals on and a black skirt which clung tight to her thighs. He felt a sudden heat in his body…

"Is something wrong?" She seemed concerned when Apollo whitened even more. She took hold of his hand.

"Huh? I think so…ugh it's so warm…" Apollo suddenly felt like he was on fire. "My head's still pounding too."

"Poor thing. What's bought this on?" She squeezed his hand gently.  
"I don't…know." Apollo groaned. That was the last thing he remembered before passing out…

-x-x-

Boy he felt like an idiot when he came round. He looked around him as he opened his eyes and began to rule out possible places he could be. _This isn't a doctor's, it's too nice in here…it's not my place…or the café or…_

"Ah you're awake." Lana stroked the spikes on his head. She wore the same pink pyjamas as she did the night before only this time fully fastened. "You've been out for a while. I started to get worried."  
"A while?" he groaned.

"A few hours. You kept coming too and passing out again. It's about eight in the evening." She looked to the phone on the table. "I was so worried I was going to ring the hospital for you."  
"S-sorry." Apollo tried his best to sit up.

"It's ok sweetie. You scared me though."  
"I have hot flushes sometimes…" Apollo admitted. "Ugh…I feel horrid for ruining the whole coffee thing."  
"It's ok. You didn't mean to." Lana sat beside him, reaching up to rub her palm against his forehead. "You've still got quite a temperature though…" For a different reason, Apollo wasn't feeling ill now, he was feeling funny due to the closeness of Lana.

"I think I feel ok…" Apollo rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry…is there any way of making it up to you?"

"Don't be silly." Lana smiled.

"No really, I feel so bad." Apollo looked her straight in the eyes, her eyes were sparkling. "…Maybe?" Apollo sat up and crawled towards her, resting his hands either side of her head.

"Apollo. I'm much older than you." Lana smirked, a smile plastered on her lips as he trapped her against the couch. "It's almost my thirty ninth birthday…"  
"Pssh, age is just a number." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
